A conventional image-forming apparatus displays a display screen that includes gauges indicating the residual quantities of toner in small-capacity cartridges, and gauges indicating the residual quantities of toner in large-capacity cartridges. In this image-forming apparatus, the position on the gauge specifying when the small-capacity cartridge is empty is aligned with the position on the gauge specifying that the large-capacity cartridge is empty.